In general, home appliances are, for example, equipment that receives electricity to operate in the home. Home appliances may include refrigerators, washing machines, cleaners, cookers, and the like.
A refrigerator as an example of a home appliance may include a display unit for displaying information as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0118641.
A user may select menus such as environment setting, food management, recipe, refrigerator management, and the like to confirm a detailed screen of the selected corresponding menu through the display unit.
However, in the refrigerator according to the related art, if it is intended that the user manages a specific menu, the user may select a corresponding menu on a main screen and then select a specific button on a detailed menu.
Thus, the user has to seek a desired menu from various menus and then select a corresponding button after confirming a detailed menu, thereby causing user's inconvenience.